Red vs Cynthia
by SatoshiEX
Summary: Well the title just sums it up. It's about Red battling Cynthia, Kanto vs Sinnoh! Who will win? COMPLETE! Though I'll be adding some extras soon.
1. Encounter and Invocation

**Yo, I made this story because I was kindda bored of romance.**

**The bottom line is just as the title says. It's a battle between Kanto and Sinnoh champions.**

**Ok let's start!**

* * *

><p>Rays of sun hit the busy streets of Eterna city, the buzz and bustling of people from near and far. All of them here to celebrate the festival which was held to honor the two legendry pokemon, Dialga and Palkia.<p>

Of course tourists were also present, trainers from other regions also came to visit the landmarks. At the east side of the city where the staues of Dialga and Palkia stood tall, there trainers loitered around, comparing badges and leagues, battling each other and trading pokemon.

Among them was a tall young man who was studying the statues of the legendary pokemon. The person wore blue jeans and a black close collared jacket with a red pokeball symbol on the center, there was also a bulge on his left chest indicating he was hiding something under his jacket. He had slightly tanned skin, black spiky hair which stuck out on the front and he had eyes which were the perfect shade of red.

The young man had been sent by an old friend to investigate the two statues of Dialga and Palkia for they were said to contain clues on where the two pokemon were lurking.

"Such a nuisance, why would the professor send me to do this kind of job. It would better have been Green or Blue, their better at this than I am."

The two people that the young man just mentioned were his closest friends. Both of which he knew were busy at the moment, so it was inevitable that he who was free at the time was chosen go to Sinnoh.

"I'm tired of this, maybe I should have a battle just to loosen up a bit. After all I haven't battled a trainer from Sinnoh before. It should be quite interesting."

The young man sighed to himself, even if he would battle it wouldn't be too much fun if the opponent didn't give him a challenge. He hadn't had a challenging battle in a while, the last had been when he and his friends had battled an armored man by the name of Guile Hideout, and that was almost two years ago.

Just then a boy no older than ten arrived at the two pokemon's shrine, he was panting, exhausted from his sprint. The trainers who gathered looked at him questionably.

"Hey! Did you here? The Champion is here at Eterna City! She's also heading here to visit the statues!"

There was then an atmosphere of excitement, the trainers were ecstatic on the idea of seeing the Sinnoh Pokemon Champion.

The young man however had other plans in his mind. This was a perfect chance to see Sinnoh's best in action.

_Hehehehe, looks like coming here wasn't' so much of a waste of time after all._

* * *

><p>"Look there she is! It's Cynthia the Sinnoh Pokemon Champion!"<p>

"She's here!"

"OHMAIARCEUS! She's so pretty"

"Think we could get her autograph?"

"Hey if you go first I'll follow you"

The trainers gawked as Cynthia climbed up the steps to the statues of Dialga and Palkia. Her golden hair flowed gracefully along the wind, this made some of the fanboy trainers to faint as they saw the beauty of Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled and waved the other trainers, but some part of her mind wished they would come closer and treat her as if she was just like them, a normal trainer. One of the bad things when being the Champion was that other people considered you such a celebrity that they would be shy to even be half a meter close to you.

Some of the trainers got a little closer though; they asked for her autograph, they asked questions about her battle style, her pokemon, and her adventures, one of them asked for a battle-…. Wait WHAT!

One of the trainers exclaimed, the people surrounding Cynthia gave way to the person who asked, what seemed to them, a very foolish question. The young man who was examining the statues a little while ago beamed at Cynthia with an expectant smile.

"Cynthia, I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" He repeated.

Cynthia was surprised at the trainer; after all it had been a long time since she had been challenged to field battle. She quickly regained her composure.

"I gladly accept"

The trainer dispersed giving both of them just enough room for a battle field.

"That guy must be nuts!"

"He's got a screw loose that's for sure."

"Challenging the champion, he must be real masochist wanting to get humiliated"

"Maybe he's strong?"

"Or maybe he thinks too much of himself"

"Or maybe he just doesn't know she's the Champion"

"Either way he already called it. Let's see how he gets beat."

The trainers were watching the young man in disbelief. Although they were eagerly anticipating Cynthia's pokemon in action, even if it meant that the opponent would be utterly humiliated.

Cynthia however was eyeing the young trainer with much interest. Not only did he challenge her to a battle knowing full well of her status, he challenged her with unflinching eyes. Even now he was smiling as though he had gotten the best birthday gift ever. Also there was something about him, she could not understand but he looked very familiar.

"So Cynthia, how about we do it 4 on 4, I usually go with 3 on 3 but given the circumstances 4 on 4 would be a most interesting battle."

Cynthia smiled getting intrigued by the boy even more. "Fine I accept those terms."

"Seriously! He challenged her to a 4 on 4 battle? He should just have gone with 1 on 1. You know use his most powerful pokemon, I mean at least he might stand a chance a little."

"Well apparently he's not very smart is he?"

"If he were he wouldn't have challenged Cynthia in the first place!"

The young man could hear the trainer's squabbles, but he could care less.

_Wait till they see how Kanto trainers do it_

"I'll go first then! Go spiritomb!

The young man took out a red device from his pocket; this was the National Pokedex which had been updated by the young man's friend before he went to Sinnoh. It instantly gave the data of the opposing pokemon.

"So it's a ghost dark type, this'll be quite the challenge. After all being a ghost dark type it doesn't have any weaknesses."

Cynthia noticed the device the young man held. _A pokedex? So he's a pokedex holder, how strange. The only pokedex holders in this region I know of are Dia, Pearl and Platina. Does that mean he's from another region?_

"You have a pokedex, how very interesting. I think I have seen you somewhere before, could you please tell me your name." Cynthia requested.

"Hehehe, you'll have to find that out for yourself. Or how about this, if you beat this guy I'll tell you my name, so come on out Pika!"

A yellow mouse pokemon came out of the young man's pokeball. Sparks of electricity flew out of its cheeks, like it's trainer it was looking very excited.

"Hey a Pikachu, does that mean he's form Kanto?"

"No wonder he didn't know who Cynthia was."

"Hey I'm from Kanto and I know Cynthia!"

"THE PIKACHU IS SOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE!"

The trainers again began speculating.

_Good choice, he used the pokedex to learn about spiritomb and found out how his speed is quite low. So he's using a Pikachu who is known to be lightning fast. _

"Let's get this started! Pika use thunderbolt!"

"spiritomb use shadow ball to deflect it."

An arc of thunder sped its way toward spiritomb it was deflected by spiritomb's shadow ball but the blast pushed spiritomb back.

_That was dangerous, had that hit, my spiritomb would have been in a dire situation. To think a thunderbolt could contain so much power. This boy… he's no ordinary trainer._

"Your Pikachu is quite powerful it seems. I haven't seen a thunderbolt that strong in a long time."

"Yeah well you think that's strong wait till you see this. Pika use quick attack!"

_Huh? Using a normal type attack against spiritomb is very imprudent. What's he planning? Better not let him succeed though._

"spiritomb wait for it to get close to you."

With Pikachu's lightning speed it got below spiritomb in a matter of seconds.

"Now spiritomb use Dark Pulse!"

"Pika quick, Iron tail on the ground"

spiritomb fired its ray of dark energy straight towards Pika. But Pika's Iron tail was faster, it propelled the little mouse pokemon up into the air, face to face with Spiritomb.

"That won't work, spiritomb use rock tomb!"

Gigantic rocks from below rose up and quickly headed for Pika. They slammed on all sides so quickly that a wisp of dust escaped from the force of the rocks.

"Looks like Cynthia finished this fast"

"Yeah, a rock type attack of that magnitude did the trick huh?"

The young man smiled at Cynthia, who in return stared at him getting intrigued again.

"Not over yet, Pika use Iron tail on the rocks!"

As the dust subsided, Pika was shown to have evaded the rocks, he was above the pile of rocks in the sky standing in one hand. His tail glowed and he propelled himself up even more.

"Alright! Use the speed of the fall to power up, let him have it! Volt tackle!"

Pika headed straight down for spiritomb, its speed increasing as it was encased in a golden light of electricity.

"spritomb counter with giga impact!"

Both pokemon collided with each other. Again sending a blast this time pushing even the spectators.

As the dust clouds subsided it showed spiritomb on the ground, badly injured whilst Pikachu in front of it mildly injured.

"spiritomb get up!"

"Oh no you don't Pika hang onto it. Now Thunder!"

Pika grabbed the spiritomb's keystone and released a powerful thunder attack that shook the ground. When the light disappeared spiritomb's eyes were spirals and Pika was still standing.

The audience was in a state of shock.

"N-n-no way… Cynthia's pokemon got beat."

"That's impossible… That guy beat Cynthia's spiritomb…"

"H-h-he must have cheated! His Pikachu should have been taken out by that rock tomb… Right?"

Cynthia silently withdrew her pokemon, she looked up at the boy and smiled warmly.

"Your name-"

"Sorry but you didn't beat my Pika so I won't tell you my-"

"I've heard a lot of stories…" Cynthia cut him off. "About a boy who became the Kanto League Champion at the age of 11. He was undefeatable, any challenger who battled him always ended up losing. After a while the boy went to the fabled training grounds of masters. Mt. Silver, where wild pokemon and trainers were exceedingly strong. He spent a lot of time there, facing of challengers who reached the peak, even the Johto League Champion who challenged him there was beaten. After which, he and his fellow trainers fought off a crisis at the Kanto Sevii Islands then once again in the Hoenn Battle frontier…"

The young man, knowing where this conversation was heading slowly unbuttoned his jacket.

"…Rumor has it that he left Kanto sometime ago and has been traveling the other regions seeking battles… Isn't that right?… Red."

The young man finally took off his jacket, the bulge was apparently his hat. He put it on and tidied himself up. The clothes underneath was a red high collared vest which had a black undershirt. The famed Red of Pallet Town, pokemon champion of the Kanto Region.

"Ahhh! That's better, those clothes really put me on heat, after all that time at Mt. Silver I've gotten really used to the cold. So! Shall we continue?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I know it was kindda what you expected already. Anyways I took his manga personality rather than his game personality which was quiet and serious.<strong>_

_**I kindda did a few tweaks thanks to LibraSnakes13, honestly I'm kindda happy with the changes I made. I mean like I said I was open for ideas. **_

_**So uh to all the beta readers, sorry for the lousy battle but what can I say I was bored. Still I want more reviews before I make the second part. After all this is just my 2nd fanfic and honestly I've never written a pokemon batte before.**_

_**I also removed a my intro and replaced it so thanks again LibraSnakes13, the future readers will probably get a thrill now, right? XD**_

_**Pls. Read and Review.**_


	2. Serpents

_**Yo, it's me again. Classes have been an asshole for the last 3 months, the tests, the homework, the projects, everything has been completely fucked up! So I'm happy after so many weeks of cramming and sleeping late I have finished the 2**__**nd**__** chapter. :D**_

_**Oh, and I will try to take all of the reviews into account but I'm not sure I'll be able to write this perfectly. XD**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was in awe, they stared at the person who, just moments ago, they believed to be nothing more than an arrogant and foolhardy challenger. The atmosphere was tense for a while before Red, who had gotten a bit disoriented with everyone staring at him, broke the silence.<p>

"Um… Uh, hello? Is anyone there? Why'd you guys turn into zombies?"

Cynthia giggled at his statement, _what an interesting young man._

A girl from the audience chimed, "Umm, are you really Red of Pallet Town? As in the real deal? The 9th Champion of the Kanto Pokemon League?"

Red looked at the girl in confusion which caused her to blush from embarrassment. Red then put a goofy grin and said, "The one and only, do you see any other guy here as good looking as me? Hahahaha"

The crowd again had their **Oh my gosh it's a celebrity trainer **talk.

"So it's really him? The guy that beat the League at 11 years old?"

"Yeah, more than that he was also the one who crushed Team Rocket"

"Not to mention he beat the Kanto elite four"

"Wow really? He's still really young but he's done all that!?"

"Wow he's really cool, not to mention cute!"

Red's eye twitched upon hearing their chattering. _Hehehe, just a moment ago they were talking about how stupid and dimwitted I was._

"So this means that-"One person spoke in loud voice which grabbed everyone's attention, "this is a battle between champions, the Kanto and Sinnoh Champions!" He cheered.

Everyone cheered in agreement; Red and Cynthia looked at the audience and sighed.

"So where were we?" Red asked excitedly

Cynthia smiled, "Go Milotic!"

Out of the Ball came Cynthia's second pokemon, a beautiful white sea serpent that glimmered as the sun rays hit its body.

"A milotic huh? Perfect match for this guy, go Gyra!"

Out of Red's pokeball came out a large blue sea serpent; its roar echoed through the audience, everyone flinched clearly intimidated by the giant pokemon.

"Alright, Gyra use hydro-pump!"

Gyra shot out an enormous blast of water towards milotic.

Cynthia smiled as though she wanted this to happen, "milotic take that hydro-pump head on!"

Red was confused at this, but he immediately understood once milotic had crashed against the hydro-pump. Milotic circled around the blast of water, riding the current enabling it to quickly get in front of gyrados.

"Not good! Gyra get away from there!" Red hastily cried

"No can do, milotic use ice beam!" Cynthia said

Red's gyrados was fast but not fast enough, it managed to evade a direct hit but its tail was not so lucky. Due to the power of the ice beam gyrados' tail was frozen in an instant.

"It was your mistake in bringing out a water type pokemon Red," Cynthia explained "Me and milotic have trained with the contest master and Hoen Champion Wallace himself, so I've already learned how to make the best of a water pokemon battle."

Red gritted his teeth, thinking of a way of getting his Gyra out of its predicament. Cynthia however wasn't going to give him any time to think.

"Milotic use aqua tail"

"Gyra dodge it!" Red said, caught off guard.

Gyrados tried but due to its frozen tail its maneuverability had been decreased. The aqua tail hit gyrados square on the mid section sending the large blue pokemon flying backward.

"Gyra!" Red quickly got beside his gyrados checking if it was okay, steadily gyrados got up.

"Okay, let's do this pal." Red said standing beside gyrados.

"Milotic use surf" Cynthia said

Milotic summoned a tidal wave of water and willed it straight towards gyrados.

"Gyra, knock milotic of with hydro-pump" Red said.

Again Cynthia anticipated this.

"Milotic make the tide even bigger!" Cynthia shouted off.

Milotic willed the tides to grow, the hydro-pump crashed into the waves; the hydro-pump was absorbed by the surf.

"N-no way!" Red said dumb struck.

"Now milotic let him have it." Cynthia said

Milotic's enlarged and powered up surf slammed against gyrados. After a few seconds the water subsided showing gyrados, panting from taking the attack, and Red soaking wet riding on gyrados. Gyrados slamed his tail in frustration whilst Red's thoughts continued to run.

_That would have been easy enough to dodge or ride on; Gyra's frozen tail is really causing him inconvenience, if I could only get his tail out of the ice. _

Red looked at Gyra's tail then it suddenly clicked in, Red took out his pokedex, stared at milotic and grinned. _I got it._

"Gyra fire a hydro-pump at milotic" Red told it.

Obeying the order without a moment of hesitation, gyrados let out a blast of water.

"Bad move Red, milotic take that hydro-pump head on." Cynthia told it

Again milotic slithered around the hydro-pump, getting right in front of gyrados.

"Gyra use dragon tail" Red hastily told it

"Oh no you don't, milotic use aqua tail." Cynthia countered.

The two pokemon's tails slammed against one another, Cynthia smiled knowing her milotic's attack would break through due to the fact that gyrados' tail was still frozen and making it hard to lift up. Then the ice on gyrados' tail started to crack, Cynthia's smile disappeared; in a split second the ice surrounding gyrados' tail broke.

"Alright Gyra let her have it!" Red cried

With gyrados' hindrance gone, it quickly continued its dragon tail attack throwing milotic away.

Cynthia ran through what Red had done;

"You used the aqua tail to break the ice on gyrados' tail. You remembered my last trick and used that against me; the force of the two attacks with the tail made the ice break completely without damaging the tail too much. But how did you know I would tell milotic to use aqua tail? I could have used Ice beam again." Cynthia asked.

"Easy, I checked the pokedex and learned milotic had a special ability called marvel scale which increases its defense, knowing that I deduced that you would use aqua tail as a defensive move against my attack rather than use ice beam which would be risky given that dragon tail hits the opponent faster than ice beam." Red explained to her.

Cynthia was stunned, "To be able to predict my moves from just learning my pokemon's ability, using the pokedex in such a way, you are in fact worthy of your title 'the fighter' Red."

Red scratched his head awkwardly, "Aw stop it you're making me blush in a battle. Anyways let's finish this up! Gyra use hyper beam!"

Gyrados charged a gigantic ball of energy on its mouth; hastily Cynthia prepared to make the last move.

"Milotic use mirror coat!"

Milotic glowed with a brilliant white light, Red realized this too late.

"Wait, Gyra Sto-!"

Gyrados fired a beam of pure energy straight at milotic. The beam hit milotic but it did no damage her instead it was absorbed. Then in a flash milotic let loose the power she had stored within her but this was twice as strong, not being able to react, gyrados was scored a direct hit knocking him out.

"Oh no Gyra!"

Red kneeled beside his fainted pokemon.

"You did great pal, here get some rest." Red returned gyrados to its pokeball.

Cynthia returned milotic as well; she then took out her 3rd pokeball,

"Next?" she asked mischievously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok I know I said that this would be a two shot but I've come to realize that 2 pages really aren't enough for this. I'll update sooner… hopefully. Please R &amp; R cause I know I didn't really make this chapter the way you guys wanted it. XD<strong>_


	3. Brawl

_**Here we are again, another update. I hope I can get this finished soon. I have so many stories I wanna write but I promised myself to finish this first. Alright place your bets on who's gonna win! **_

* * *

><p>"C'mon out Poli!"<p>

"Let's go lucario"

As if they read each other's mind, both fighting pokemon came out slamming their arms against one another then landing with perfect balance.

"Lucario?" Red checked his pokedex, "Wow, this is quite the pokemon. Its stats are really high and it can sense, aura? Don't know what that is but it sounds interesting!"

"Alright Poli, it's an unfamiliar foe but that's exactly why it's the perfect opponent for you," Red told it confidently.

"Let's see that then," Cynthia answered.

"With pleasure! Go Poli!"

Poliwrath ran straight towards Lucario, barely seconds he had gotten in arm's length.

_Its fast, _Cynthia was surprised.

Lucario looked at the water pokemon calmyly.

Cynthia smirked, _but-_

Lucario put his palm in front of poliwrath with the same blinding speed. Both Red and poliwrath didn't even have time to blink. With a large blast poliwrath flew right back at Red.

Red caught Poli and fell down on the ground, "What was that?"

Red's question was answered by the audience.

"An aura sphere attack"

"So Coooool!"

"I want a lucario!"

Red checked his pokedex, _An aura sphere, this is one high level attack. If Poli gets hit by too much of these it'll be game over for me._

Red kneeled down and whispered to poliwrath.

"Listen up Poli, that lucario is like something you've never faced before, so let's try out **that** battle style we trained and give that guy a run for his money."

Poliwrath grinned liking the idea, Cynthia saw this and found it unsettling.

_What are you planning Red?_

"Okay Poli let's go double team," Red said excitedly.

Poliwrath multiplied forming around Lucario. Lucario readied himself for an incoming attack by the original. This made Red grin widely.

"Now Poli DOG PILE!"

...Everyone was dumb struck.

"Did he just say 'dog pile'?"

"Is that even a type of attack?"

While everyone was stunned poliwrath and all of his illusionary clones charged towards Lucario. Lucario not being able to comprehend to the immediate situation fired an aura sphere towards one of them. The aura sphere hit but unfortunately the wrong one.

"Got ya! Poli Hydro Pump." Red exclaimed.

Behind lucario a burst of water sent him flying down the stairs towards the entrance to route 211. Cynthia quickly ran towards her lucario, Red and poliwrath quickly followed as did most of the crowd.

Down the steps lucario had already regained its composure although its fur was soaking wet and its foot seemed to have been damaged, Cynthia noticed this.

_He must have twisted it when he landed. This is going to decrease his speed and evasiveness. _Cynthia thought worriedly.

Half way down the steps poliwrath jumped towards lucario.

"Nice one Poli, now again double team. Then follow it up with a focus punch!" Red told him.

Lucario looked above to see a dozen poliwraths all about to hit him with their fists.

"The same trick won't work twice." Cynthia murmured calmly.

Lucario concentrated, his ears tingling trying to sense where the real poliwrath was, in a flash it eyed Cynthia signaling success.

Acknowledging this Cynthia announced her counter, "Lucario use extremespeed."

Red only got to hear her say 'speed' before poli's barrage of focus punches hit the ground. Rock debris flew everywhere as the cemented ground was shattered.

"Maybe that was a bit overboard," Red sweat dropped thinking if he would have to pay for the damages.

The dust cleared and the only thing standing was a very confused looking poliwrath.

Red was dumbfounded, "Where'd it-?"

BAM! Poliwrath flew 5 feet away from the crater. The water fighting pokemon had the same face as his trainer, confused on what just happened.

Lucario, like a ninja, materialized right next to Cynthia.

"I see, extreme speed, I've only ever seen Green's arcanine do that. This could get troublesome." Red said looking at how much damage the attack did on his poliwrath. _A direct hit, Poli's in a really tight spot right now. Gotta find something. _

Cynthia examined her lucario, she could swear that when it used extreme speed it flinched a bit. _His foot injury is taking its toll._

Red began examining his pokedex once again while being wary of lucario. Poli had already recovered from the attack and was now standing tall waiting for orders.

_She's not attacking, she must be thinking of a way to end this quickly like I am. _Red pocketed his pokedex and began replaying how lucario responded with Poli's previous attacks.

_It's agile and responds quickly even without the command of its trainer. It also has incredible body balance, plus it can sense aura and use extreme speed which means my double team barrage combo with poli probably won't be that effective anymore. Surely it's got some kind of Achilles heel?_

Red then noticed how lucario's foot was positioned strangely, not like how it stood a while ago it was almost as if it had… _That's it! The Achilles heel!_

Red smirked; _I got one shot at this, _"Poli, use hydro pump."

Lucario ran to evade the attack.

"Keep at it Poli!" Red told it.

Poliwrath complied, not stopping the hydro pump following lucario where it ran.

_What are you planning this time Red? _Cynthia pondered, "Lucario use aura sphere."

Lucario jumped high and blasted a ball of energy towards poliwrath.

"Poli, counter it with an Ice beam!" Poliwrath ended its continuous hydro pump attack and fired a highly condensed ice beam.

The two attacks collided causing a blast of sheer cold that felt like a minor bomb, two sides were buffeted by the blast.

"Nice, the stage is complete." Red exclaimed his voice shivering a bit.

"What're you talking abo-," Cynthia began but she soon understood. A large area of where they were battling had turned ice.

"How did this happen? Your poliwrath's ice beam didn't hit the ground." Cynthia felt cold.

Red grinned at her and pointed at his clothes, some parts of his clothes looked frozen, they had begun to frost up.

_The hydro pump and the ice beam! _Cynthia realized._ Splashing the ground with poliwrath's hydrpo pump then using ice beam not only to counter the aura sphere but to also use the cold wave from the blast to freeze the ground._

Cynthia laughed a bit, impressed by his strategy. _No wonder he's so famed, but-_

"Sorry to tell you Red, this won't work on me. I've already battled countless ice type trainers and this ice field is something I've already conquered."

"Oh we'll see." Red gave her a confident smile, she didn't like it, or maybe she kindda did.

"Well if you want to witness it that badly then here! Lucario dragon pulse." Cynthia said.

Lucario, sent a shock wave towards poliwrath.

"Mega punch on the ground!" Red told Poli.

A huge icy rock sprung from the ground blocking the dragon pulse.

"Quick draw Poli, fire a water pulse!" Red immediately followed.

Poliwrath slid out of its protective rock and pitched a fast flying water ball towards lucario.

"Lucario counter with aura sphere." Cynthia told it.

Lucario fired his own ball of energy; the collision of both attacks were too close to lucario giving him a bit of recoil damage.

"Keep going at him Poli, focus punch!"

Lucario was then surrounded by another barrage of double team poliwraths. Their glowing fists getting closer by the millisecond.

"I told you Red that trick won't work anymore!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Lucario extreme speed!"

Lucario disappeared.

_This is it, if I get this right then I could probably win this round if not then I lose right here and now. Wait for it…_

Red eyed the real Poli, his eyes straining… then something black flashed. _There it is!_

"Poli focus punch on your left!" Red quickly told it.

Poliwrath quickly spun around, its fist still glowing. WAM! The punch collided to a shocked lucario's gut.

_Got him! _Red though triumphant, "Now put him down!"

Poliwrath pushed his fist even further on lucario's stomach and slammed him to the ground. The impact made the ice surrounding them crack.

It was now Cynthia's turn to be confused, "W-what was that?"

"I noticed you're lucario's leg looking a bit odd," Red answered her, "I assumed he must've injured it but there wasn't that much difference in his attacks. So I created this ice field to make his footing bad and exploit his Achilles heel. Hahahahaha, get it? Foot injury? Achilles heel?" Red explained enjoying himself.

Cynthia was unimpressed by his supposed 'joke' but very impressed in his strategy.

A bright blue light interrupted the two trainers from their conversation. Lucario wasn't knocked out yet, it readied an aura sphere and directed at the pokemon on top of him.

"Poli get out of there!" Red told his pokemon.

Too late, the attack fired and hit the poliwrath at point blank range. The exploision of the attack blasted both of them.

When the dust cleared pokemon were completely knocked out.

"A draw?" Red snickered, "Hehehehe, wasn't expecting that. "

Cynthia withdrew her pokemon, thanking it for its hard work, the same went for Red.

"Interesting, I haven't been pushed this far into a corner since I fought the previous Sinnoh champion."

Red scratched his head grinning, clearly pleased with himself at this. Walking slowly he approached Cynthia and dusted some of the ice that had gotten on her coat. Surprised and embarrassed by such a sudden gesture Cynthia blushed a bit.

"Well it's the last battle, wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting." Red again smiling wide.

Cynthia giggled, "Oh no, we wouldn't want that."

Both trainers turned their backs against one another, going to their respective positions, taking out their final pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm now a college student so I've been busy with the enrollment, ID, dorm room, and class schedules. Plus I've had to practice really hard on driving cause I'm planning on getting my driver's license next month. Hahahahaha, sorry couldn't stop bringing up my personal life.<strong>

**Anyways, I'm still thinking who their last pokemon will be. My general thoughts are Venasaur vs. Garchomp, but yeah I'm still thinking it over. Please R&R. :D**


	4. True Route

**Hey there! Finally time for the last chapter, been thinking long and hard who to battle with Garchomp but with what me and my friend Leo have been discussing, the best would really be Venasaur. Why? You'll find out in this chapter, so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was quiet; it almost felt like an old Mexican standoff. Everyone was waiting for the two trainers to pick their last pokemon. Depending on who won this round would determine the winner of this battle.<p>

Some of the spectators were getting nervous, even though they weren't the ones battling, they could feel how tense the atmosphere was getting.

What started as only something to pass the time had now become a battle that was not only going to determine the respective trainer's strength but also who was the best trainer between their regions.

Both Red and Cynthia had positioned themselves a long distance away from each other, knowing that this last battle was going to devastate the area.

Murmurs in the audience were blocked out by the two trainers. Their hand's slowly reaching out to where they're pokeballs were.

Click! The detaching of a pokeball from a belt was heard and as if a loud drum roll had stopped, two pokeballs flew up in the air.

"C'mon out Garchomp!"

"Let's rock-on Saur!"

**BOOM!** The ground shook. Two gigantic pokemon faced each other on opposite sides. Growling & glaring at each other, ready for attack.

Wasting no time at all Cynthia made the first move, "garchomp dragon rush."

_Fast! _Was the first thing Red thought, Cynthia's garchomp rocketed towards venasaur in a blinding blue light.

This however was something Red was hoping Cynthia would do. "Saur, block him!"

Venasaur hardened its feet, took out its vines, buried it on the ground for extra foundation and waited for the attack. **SLAM! **Garchomp slammed on venasaur's head, venasaur budged for about 10 inches.

"What the!?" Cynthia was flabbergasted

"Nice! Now plant your seeds Saur, leech seed!" Red told it.

From venasaur's flower, small seeds poured out to garchomp, after instantly touching they sprouted thin vines, wrapping around garchomp.

"Garchomp get out of the way!" Cynthia told it.

Too late, when garchomp leaped backward, it flinched; its HP was slowly reducing as venasaur's was restored.

"Great, now let's really get started, Saur razor leaf!" Red told it.

Venasaur fired an array of leaves at high speed, garchomp instantly dodged without its master's order, a sign of a well trained pokemon.

"Flamethrower," Cynthia said.

Airborne, garchomp fired a burst of flames towards venasaur. The grass pokemon managed to dodge but not completely, its left side got singed.

"It knows flame thrower, this might be bad," Red said. Taking out his pokedex he examined garchomp's data quickly.

Cynthia, before Red could devise a strategy against her garchomp, attacked. "Garchomp, dragon claw!"

Taking his eyes off the pokedex, "Saur, vine whip!"

Venasaur reached its vines towards garchomp, however the dragon pokemon was able to swerve and dodge them. **SLASH! **Venasaur slammed down, creating a small crater on where it stood.

"She isn't gonna let me study her pokemon is she? Fine by me then, I'll just stick with what I know so far." Red smiled, "Saur razor leaf!"

The next few seconds were a blur. Venasaur's razor leaf hit its mark. Garchomp however easily countered. Blasting off into the sky, the dragon pokemon fired a flamethrower upon venasaur, burning a circle on the field before finally hitting the grass pokemon. Venasaur would have been in trouble if it not for the leech seed taking effect and restoring its HP bit by bit.

The two pokemon slammed, cut, attacked and just plain ravaged at each other. But not in a way which was barbaric, the attacks were dodged, countered and blocked in such a calculated way, no movement was too much or too less. As if the trainer's themselves were already readying their next 3 moves every time one move was done.

Garchomp staggered as it was hit by venasaur's poison powder, it had tried hitting it with brick break when it got poison powder straight in the face, coughing the dragon pokemon's odds were looking grim.

_His venasaur has been well trained, it's obviously been in many battles where it's been in a type disadvantage. Using status ailments and life leeching to make up for these, Red is a formidable trainer indeed. _Cynthia thought.

Venasaur itself wasn't looking too good either, even with the leech seed, getting a direct flamethrower attack was super effective; it was now suffering from burn.

_As expected from one of the most revered champion throughout the regions. _Red grinned.

Cynthia moved her bangs a bit and narrowed her focus on Red and his venasaur.

_In terms of brute strength our pokemon are probably on par with each other. The winner of this battle is going to be decided by who's the more cunning trainer, let's see how well you respond to my tricks Red._

"Garchomp dig!" Cynthia told it.

Garchomp dived underground.

Red sighed, "I hate it when they do that."

Dig is a move which was unavoidable in normal circumstances. Some pokemon, with the proper training, can sense or hear the attacking pokemon coming, in which case they can dodge or launch a counter attack. But to do this a pokemon's speed and evasion stats must be very high, a large pokemon like Saur has only above average speed and evasion stats, it's almost near impossible to properly dodge a dig attack. Even with its high defense and special defense stats, being hit underground, especially in Saur's belly which is very vulnerable, would be quite bad.

_But that's where all that training with Green and on Mt. Silver pays off. _Red smiled

In his training with Gold on Mt. Silver, pokemon would discreetly attack them from the shadows; this is why sensing an attacker became one of Red's pokemon's many skills. In training with Green, whose pokemon are mostly speed based, a fast reaction time was developed as well.

Saur was now closing its eyes and sensing for any rumbles on the ground, any sound that could very well be garchomp digging underground, then-

"Saur vine whip right there on that spot!" Red quickly told it.

A meter away from its tail, venasaur shot two vine whips, exactly at that time, something came out of the ground and collided with the vines, the collision produced dust.

"What was that!" Red exclaimed.

The dust cleared and what was on venasaur's vines and on the ground was what appeared to be broken pieces of a rock.

"A rock? What happened to, OH SHI-!"

Too late, Red heard a loud rumble underground. Multiple rocks emerged from the ground surrounding venasaur in a circle.

_Stone edge? From underground? It's a good bait to lure Saur away from garchomp, but it would've worked if garchomp emerged with the stones. Now it only narrows down garchomp's loca-_

Red's line of thought was cut when multiple flames shot out from the holes made by the stones. **BOOOOOOOOM! **As the flames hit the stones they exploded, venasaur was caught in an inescapable explosion. Red didn't even have time to react; he just shielded his eyes from the searing heat.

In front of Cynthia, garchomp shot out from the ground.

_That might have worked better than I expected _Cynthia brushed of some of her hair on her shoulders, _with that level of fire, even a venasaur of that caliber would be in a dire situation._

Just then garchomp goaned and kneeled down, its hp was being sapped drastically.

Cynthia's eyes widened, _Leech seed was still in effect!_

**BANG! **A solor beam cleared the smoke and hit garchomp on the chest. Garchomp flew about 5 meters then slammed into some trees near the road heading to route 211.

The smoke cleared showing Red beside a smoking, badly injured but overall still standing and ready to fight venasaur.

"Whoo, that was really dangerous," Red smiled at Cynthia, his eyes full of admiration, "Rock explosions huh?"

Cynthia blushed a bit, she brushed off her hair again, "That's right, how did you know?"

Red showed the pokedex on his hand, Cynthia smiled deviously.

"You absorbed cold water on the stone edge, before releasing it," Red started explaining what Cynthia did, "Rocks don't normally explode, but when it absorbs cold water and then heated, steam builds up inside creating pressure, then when the rock can't hold it anymore, it explodes."

Red picked up a piece of the exploded rock, "Since were near a pond, rocks with water absorbed inside them can easily be found underground. When used in a stone edge attack, rock explosions would be twice more devastating. What I don't get is how grachomp could travel underground fast enough to do all this without creating any rumbles or sound."

"Sinnoh underground," Cynthia answered, "The whole Sinnoh region has a fine network of tunnels underground, with that any rumbles or magnitudes aren't a problem. Also I've been traveling these tunnels for a long time so garchomp can quickly navigate around it."

Cynthia's though for a bit, "Wait you got all of that from the pokedex?"

Red grinned, "Nah, my pal Green used a move similar to that once, he explained it to me afterwards so that how I understood."

_Green? Green Oak? Another Kanto pokedex holder. I believe he was 1__st__ runner up in the Kanto League, using a move like that means his skill level is on par with an elite 4, no probably even a champion like myself. Kanto sure has a lot of skilled trainers. _Cynthia's thoughts were ended as garchomp walked beside her.

Garchomp was breathing heavily, the solar beam wasn't too strong due to the dust covering venasaur while it was charging, but it was a direct hit, and on a part ground type like garchomp it was quite effective, plus garchomp was still poisoned and leech seed was doing its toll as well, garchomp was slowly getting weaker as venasaur was regaining energy.

_I have to end this quick_ Cynthia thought.

"Garchomp Draco meteor," Cynthia said.

Garchomp roared, pointing its mouth towards the sky, energy was accumulating, then shot towards the heavens. The sky rumbled, out of the clouds meteors rained down, more than a dozen of hot blazing boulders all speeding towards one target; venasaur.

"Here it comes Saur, brace yourself!" Red told his pokemon.

Saur roared as well, **BOOOOOOM!** A barrage of meteors hit the area venasaur was standing on. The whole place was torn apart in a matter of seconds. The spectators were backing up to avoid getting hit by the powerful attack.

Cynthia knew as powerful as this attack was, Red was surely expecting it. He had checked her garchomp with his pokedex, being able to know such information on an opponent's pokemon was one of the greatest disadvantages when fighting a dex holder.

_Red surely prepared a way to counter draco meteor, I've got to be vigilant. _Cynthia thought.

"Garchomp, be on guard, they're not beat yet." Cynthia told her pokemon.

The smoke cleared, Cynthia's eyes widened.

A gigantic cocoon of thorny roots had encased venasaur. The roots broke apart and went back under the ground revealing venasaur and Red, not a scratch from the last attack.

_The grass ultimate attack; frenzy plant. I've heard only a few grass type pokemon can actually learn it, and only a handful of trainers have mastered it. _Cynthia stared at Red, smiling with confidence, _what fearsome power._

Venasaur staggered, Cynthia noticed this. _Frenzy plant takes a lot of energy to do, now's my chance to end this._

"Garchomp quick, brick break!" Cynthia exclaimed.

**SMACK! **Venasaur was knocked down.

_Damn it, _"Saur get up," Red said.

Venasaur got up but was still staggering, being cautious garchomp backed up a bit, it then flinched.

_Leech seed again or poison, whatever the case I can't draw this out any longer! _Cynthia thought.

"Garchomp flame thrower!"

Garchomp shot a flame thrower towards venasaur, however it flinched right after it shot the blast. The attack only scraped the top of venasaur's flower. Venasaur's eyes widened, it was being surrounded by a green aura.

_Overgrow! _Red and Cynthia thought in sync.

_It's now or never! _"Garchomp giga impact!"

"Saur hurry up! Once more, Frenzy plant!"

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

Everything was surrounded in white, the impact by the attacks caused some of the audience to get buffeted, the trainer themselves were knocked over. Standing up, examining the area which had been torn apart, the outcome of the battle was now witnessed.

Garchomp was being surrounded by dozens of gigantic thorny roots, its eyes spirals, venasaur was still standing.

It was final

Red won.

The whole world went ape shit.

"Alright! Hahaha, good going Saur." Red said his fist in the air.

Venasaur smiled in approval as it was sent back into its ball for a rest.

Patting its head Cynthia also sent garchomp back to its ball.

"Hey," Cynthia heard, Red was jogging towards her.

"Is your garchomp alright?" Red asked.

"He's fine," Cynthia answered, "Though I think I was scratched during one of your pokemon's attacks."

"Eh!? Really? I'm sorry! Where is it? Is it big?" Red asked frantically.

Cynthia giggled at his reaction, "I'm just joking, congratulations on winning, you're the best trainer I've ever met, no wonder you won the league at such a young age."

"Hahahaha, you're flattering me. But you really pushed me to the edge, if I didn't have the pokedex I probably would've lost." Red scratched his head embarrassedly.

Cynthia put her finger on her lips and gave a disappointed look, "That's true, without it I would have definitely beaten you, are all dex holders that overly dependent on the pokedex?"

**DOINK! **Red almost fell over, "Oi, oi, seriously?"

Cynthia giggled, "Joking again."

She grabbed Red's hand, "Let's go! Were gonna get caught by the crowd at this rate."

"Huh," Red looked back, the spectators were now stampeding towards them, "Oh arceus no!"

Red forcibly let go of Cynthia's hand he then took out a poke ball.

"Go Aero! Get us out of here!"

Red grabbed Cynthia, princess style, Cynthia blushed. Aerodactyl took off towards route 211.

Cynthia was still blushing as she saw the trainers getting smaller as they were getting higher. She looked at Red, his eyes were looking forward, he was having fun. Cynthia smiled tenderly as she allowed herself to be carried by this person.

_Really, what an interesting man._

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAAAND IT'S FINISHED! <strong>

**First off, I'd like to say sorry to those who've been waiting for this for a very long time. **

**I know it's inexcusable for making you wait this long, but I'm gonna give you guys my excuse anyway. XD**

**You see, for the final chapter of Red vs Cynthia, the thing is, I had already finished writing it a couple of days after I posted chapter 3, in fact I made 3 parts of it. One was Red winning (which is the real ending), then there's Cynthia winning and then a draw (these were supposed to be what if scenarios.) But unfortunately my laptop got reformat due to the Blue Screen of Death appearing, my fault for trying to reprogram my laptop to a self sustaining wifi. **

**I was stuck in a slump for a long time but a lot of people PMed me about it so I decided I must finish it for my readers, cause I love you guys. **

**So yeah, again, I'm very sorry, I hope you continue reading my works despite me being quite tardy. XD Also as an added bonus, I am in fact gonna make those extra 2 chapters that I mentioned. I'll post them after I make a few adjustments, proof read it then ask for my friend's opinion. **

**So thanks for reading this series, please continue to read my fics. **


End file.
